


War Destruction (A CA:TWS Fanmix)

by shatteredshards



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, captain america: the winter soldier - Fandom
Genre: Fanmix, Gen, Hydra (Marvel), Kicking ass and taking names, S.H.I.E.L.D.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 20:33:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1756413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shatteredshards/pseuds/shatteredshards
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is my first fanmix, so, yeah, that! This is also a twofer; I made the cover art, too!</p></blockquote>





	War Destruction (A CA:TWS Fanmix)

01\. I Will Not Bow - Breaking Benjamin // 02. Le Déclin (T’appartient) - Process // 03. Better Think Again - Submersed // 04. Wanted Man - Rev Theory // 05. Black Bullet [Explicit] - Kidneythieves // 06. Counting Bodies Like Sheep To The Rhythm Of The War Drums [Explicit] - A Perfect Circle // 07. Needles [Explicit] - Seether // 08. Angel’s Punishment - Lacuna Coil // 09. And We Run (feat. Xzibit) [Explicit] - Within Temptation // 10. Die Trying - Art Of Dying // 11. I Am Only One - We Are The Fallen // 12. Allein (bonus track) - Nemesea // 13. Arise - Flyleaf

[Can be listened to here at 8tracks](http://8tracks.com/shatteredshards/war-destruction)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanmix, so, yeah, that! This is also a twofer; I made the cover art, too!


End file.
